


When Simon Calls

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:51:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't you hate it when the boss calls you at home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Simon Calls

**Author's Note:**

> This is what can happen when you're really tired, and you're listening to silly music as you fall asleep.

## When Simon Calls

by JC

Author's webpage: <http://www.skeeter63.org/jayci/>

Author's disclaimer: The characters from the TV series "The Sentinel" are not my property, and I am not making money off of them. That's all I have to say.

* * *

WHEN SIMON CALLS by J.C. 

Jim dragged himself into his apartment, and his partner dragged in as well, right on his heels. It had been a long day. Long in the way that days often are for policemen. So that even though it wasn't really late, the hours spent interrogating a snide punk, on top of the hours spent calming and questioning a tearful victim to get the ID of said punk, made for a day that to Jim seemed way _beyond_ long. And when, like Blair, you not only had to do police work, but school work, in the midst of that before-Spring break atmosphere, "long" took on a whole new dimension. 

A hot, _hot_ shower, a quick dinner, and a cold beer or two were the only things on the minds of the two men as they dropped onto the couch, trying to build up enough energy to take care of any one of the three. In the meantime, there was one more thing that they could do... _needed_ to do... and almost as one, they reached for each other, settling in close together. 

"Man, what a day." 

"Mmmmhmmm" Jim rubbed lazy circles on Blair's back. A steady hum of happiness stirred through him, slowly displacing some of his weariness. No matter what kind of day they'd had, knowing that they could come home to each other... made all the difference. 

It had only been a few weeks since they had finally allowed themselves to cross that line that they had drawn years before. A line that in reality they had been crossing bit by bit anyway. Day by day blurring the boundaries a little more. Until six weeks ago, when the classic catalysts of trauma and jealousy had propelled them headfirst over their opposite sides, straight into each others' arms. A situation they still loved to find themselves in. The only problem had been finding time (and the energy) to enjoy it. 

"Oh man... I am _beat_." 

"Got work to do for your classes?" 

"Nothing that can't wait until tomorrow. For a change." 

"Good. Shower. Then, bed." 

"No dinner?" 

" _You're_ dinner." 

"Then what do _I_ get?" 

"You can have me for dessert." 

"That's what I love about you, Jim. That wonderful sense of fair play." 

"Shower, Chief." Jim stood, holding out his hand to help Blair up from the couch. 

"Yeah, then... bed." Blair wiggled his eyebrows as he took the outstretched hand, and got to his feet. 

He was naked by the time he got to the bathroom door. 

Jim chuckled softly, picking up the discarded clothes, as he watched Blair turn the shower on and adjust the temperature. He had just grabbed Blair's plaid boxers, while he eyed the bare butt that had just been uncovered by those same boxers, when the phone rang. 

A sharp pain shot through his neck as his attention was wrenched away from the sight of his lover's enticing ass, and turned in the direction of the phone. 

"Ow, shit!!" 

"What's the matter, Jim?" 

Turning back towards the bathroom, Jim stifled a groan as Blair now presented his naked front. "Phone." Somehow it still _sounded_ like a groan. 

"Well, get it, get rid of them, and get in here," Blair said with a sexy smile, as he closed the bathroom door. 

Jim heard his own taped voice announce that Sandburg and Ellison couldn't take a call right now, and he snatched it up before the beep. 

"Ellison!" 

"Jim! I need you to meet Taggert. It's a stakeout situation. Rafe and Brown are covering it now, you take over at midnight." 

"Simon, I --" 

"I know, Jim. But I can't give this one to just anybody. So just listen while I fill you in, then grab some sleep, because you're on in... five hours." 

"Yes sir," Jim answered, adding a few choice curses in his head as his captain gave him a quick rundown on the case that had been heating up while he had been wrapping things up with that punk Michaels. 

Minutes later, he was entering the bathroom, dumping Blair's clothes in the hamper and calling out to the figure behind the curtain, "Chief, I've got some bad news." 

* * *

It was six in the morning when the two men once again found themselves back at home. Blair had insisted on accompanying Jim, despite the older man's protests that it wasn't necessary. They had taken a quick shower, eaten a quicker dinner, and crawled into bed for a few hours sleep, not taking time out for the planned fun and games. Still the time to get up had come too soon. 

Bleary eyed and bone tired, Jim reflected on the fact that 99% of the time, stakeouts were boring, drawn-out affairs consisting of hours of sitting uncomfortably, drinking bad coffee, while you fruitlessly waited for something to happen. And that's not necessarily a bad thing, especially when you've already put in a full day, and are running on only three and a half hours of sleep, without even the benefit of mind-blowing sex. Of course, when you _want_ things to go down quietly, the evil laws of nature dictate that all hell is bound to break loose. 

At least the suspect was in custody, and Simon had taken over the questioning, giving them a reprieve on the paperwork until later that day. That gave them a chance for a few more hours of sleep. 

"Man, I am _beat_ ", Blair exclaimed as he limped across the room. 

Jim laughed, then flinched as his ribs protested the action. Executing a tackle onto concrete hadn't made for a soft landing. "Didn't we just have this conversation?" 

"Yeah, about 12 hours ago. Of course, then I thought I would have been sleeping peacefully after enjoying much more vigorous activities between the sheets... and I still had two good knees." 

"That'll be the last time you fight Joel for the last doughnut. What were you thinking?" 

"Hey, I was just playing. Plus, I thought he was watching his diet." 

Jim shrugged, "He is. At three thirty in the morning, I guess you sometimes get a little crazy." 

"Hard to believe he had the delicate touch necessary to disarm bombs, man." 

Enfolding the shorter man in an embrace, Jim planted a kiss on the side of Blair's neck. "He apologized." 

"I know. I'm not mad. It still hurts, though." 

"Want me to rub it and make it feel better?" 

"Well, if rubbing's involved, I've got other places I'd rather you make feel better." 

"You, Sandburg, are bad." 

"On the contrary, Jim, I'm very, very good." He tugged his lover by the hand. "Let me show you." 

"Let me go relieve myself of some of that convenience store coffee, and I'll meet you upstairs." Jim headed towards the bathroom. 

"What time do you have be at the station later? Ten?" 

"I told Simon not to look for me before noon." 

"Cool. I can fax in the exams so that the copies can be made, and I can probably hang out 'til then, too." 

"Sandburg. Bed." 

Which was where Blair was headed, when the phone rang. 

Jim came stumbling out of the bathroom, pants still open, to tell Blair not to touch the phone, but it was too late. 

"Hello?" 

Jim sagged against the doorframe as Blair turned to him to say, "It's Simon." 

* * *

So, it was after catching another few hours of sleep, that Jim found himself at the station at 10am, doing some paperwork, so that he would be ready for his 11:00 meeting with Simon. Based on some information from the suspect he had apprehended the night before, there was going to be a raid in the warehouse district later. An interdepartmental team was being put together. And of course, Simon wanted him to be one of the representatives from Major Crimes. 

He was beginning to have bad thoughts about one Captain Simon Banks. 

* * *

Blair was dozing on the couch, head jerking every so often, and the pen he had been using to make notations on the batch of term papers in his lap had fallen to the floor long ago. He had wanted to wait up for Jim, to be awake when his lover finally came home, and see for himself that he was okay. He had talked to him a few hours before, and Jim had told him to go ahead to bed... but he saw his options as wait up, or just head on down to the station. Obviously, waiting at home had been the better choice. Things don't tend to turn out well for people that fall asleep behind the wheel. 

One particularly violent lurch of his head jerked Blair totally awake. Glancing around to get his bearings, he removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. His watch showed the time as 1:45am. Still no Jim. 

His hand was on the phone to dial up Jim's cell number when the sound of the front door being unlocked had him on his feet. He had his lips on Jim before the detective had made it all the way inside. Much to Jim's surprise, and the surprise of Joel who was standing right behind him. 

"I can see you're in good hands, Jim. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Glad to see that knee is doing better, Blair." Joel chuckled as he headed back down the hallway. 

"Oops, sorry, Jim. Warn a guy when you're bringing up company. What's wrong? Oh, man, you're hurt!" Blair helped Jim inside, seating him on the couch, checking out the bandage on the back of his head. 

"Just a little bump. The truck and I had a little accident." 

"The truck?! Why didn't you tell me?" 

"Would you have stayed put, if I had?" 

"Of course not." 

"Case closed." 

"But, Jim..." 

"Blair, you're tired. I'm tired. Let's not fight, okay? Let's go to bed. I need to lay down, preferably with you beside me, on me, around me..." 

"mmmmm... _inside_ you?" 

"That's not playing fair, Chief." He groaned, partly from the pain in his head, partly from the ache in his groin brought about by Blair's words. "Come on, help me up the stairs. That way I won't have to crawl up, and try to fend off lewd advances at the same time." 

"I think you hit your head harder than you thought, Jim. You seem to be under the impression that you're a comedian." 

Holding out his hand, Jim growled, "Bed, Sandburg." 

They made it to the bed with a minimum of hassle, but Blair had barely enough time to whisper 'I love you' before Jim was asleep, filling the loft with his snores. 

Blair was tempted to unplug the phone, but acknowledged that probably wouldn't be a good idea. A few hours later he wished he had done it anyway. 

* * *

Eight a.m. The sun was shining so brightly, Jim felt like he could feel the individual rays stabbing him in his eyes. He squeezed them shut, and groped his way down to the bathroom. He was contemplating a shower, a cup of coffee and some affection from Blair (and not necessarily in that order) as ways to make himself feel more human, when the phone rang. 

He resisted the urge to rip the cord of the offending item from the wall, but he was harboring serious thoughts of having his service disconnected. 

"What is it, Captain?" 

"Morning, Ellison. How the hell did you know it was me?" 

Jim could think of quite a few answers to that question, but none of them seemed like something he should actually say out loud, so he settled for, "You seem to be the only call I get these days, sir." 

"Yeah, well, we found a witness in the Franks case. Rafe and Brown are bringing her in now. They questioned her at her home about a half-hour ago. I think you better come down and hear what she has to say." 

"Simon... " 

"Jim, she's 75 years old. She's been talking to police since 7:15 this morning, don't make her wait around the bullpen all day." 

"On my way, sir." Jim wisely hung up before any bitter words could escape. 

"What's up?" 

Jim looked up to see Blair hanging over the railing, hair in utterly beautiful disarray, shirt riding up to show his belly button. Jim's cock decided to rise up to take a peek, too. 

"Jesus, Sandburg." 

"What? What?" 

"I'm too old for this." And with that Jim stalked into the bathroom and slammed the door. 

He was brushing his teeth, when the door opened. 

"Look, Jim. It's early. I've got to give exams in two classes, and grade term papers from two more. I don't have the brain power to spare to figure this out right now, so help me out. Okay?" Blair walked up behind Jim looking at his reflection in the mirror. 

Jim stared back for a minute, looking for the world like a mad dog foaming at the mouth, then he lowered his head to rinse and spit. After washing his face, he turned around and leaned back against the edge of the sink. 

"I'm tired, and I'm not getting any rest. I'm horny, and I'm not getting any... not _getting_ any. And Simon Banks, evidently the living mascot of the Bad News Bears, keeps ringing my damned phone! Getting the picture?" 

"Hey, calm down. I'm on your side here. I'm living that same nightmare you know." 

"I know. Come here." When his lover was in his arms, Jim sighed. "Sorry for growling at you." 

Blair's breath was hot on Jim's skin, warming him through the cotton fabric of his tee shirt. "I like it when you growl. And groan. And grunt." 

"Sandburg..." 

"Yeah, Jim?" 

He kissed Blair, softly, then more passionately, making a noise that sounded like a cross between a growl, grunt and groan, then moved the hands that had started to slowly make their way inside his shorts. 

"Gotta go. I have to question a little old lady that witnessed a horrible thing and was kind enough to volunteer to make a statement at eight o'clock in the morning. Good luck with your exams." 

While Jim got dressed, Blair had just enough time to make coffee, which he put in a thermos, and handed to his lover as he went out the door. 

Blair was starting to have bad thoughts about one Captain Simon Banks. 

* * *

The apartment was empty when Jim returned home that night. No Sandburg. Damn. He hopped in the shower, planning the dinner he would fix to surprise Blair, and the evening they would have after the more mundane matter of eating was out of the way. Feeling moderately better, the moist heat of the water having loosened his tense muscles, and relaxed his mind a little as well, he plopped down on the sofa, turning the TV on, keeping the volume low enough to provide background noise. He leaned his head back, intending to just rest his eyes for a minute... 

The ringing of the phone jarred him awake. 

"Sandburg?" 

"Banks." 

"Shit." 

"What?" 

"Oh sorry, Simon. I... er... stubbed my toe getting the phone." 

"Where's Sandburg?" 

"I don't know. I thought you were him." 

"Well, track him down. I need the final paperwork on your last three cases, and you have two cases that are coming up in court soon. We need to get that taken care of." 

"Simon, Blair has exams and stuff. Midterms or something." 

"That means more work for you, then. I already have Taggert working on the cases from this week, but I need that backlog taken care of. Sandburg's your best bet. See you bright and early in the morning." 

Jim checked the time. Midnight. Where the hell was Sandburg? He dialed Blair's cell phone number, hoping the damn thing was charged. 

"'Lo?" 

"Chief, where are you?" 

"Hey, Jim. My office." 

"Why?" 

"Why? Well, where are you?" 

"Home." 

"Home? What are you doing there?" 

"I live here?" 

"Jim, stop playing around. You're supposed to be doing police work or something." 

"Now? Why?" 

"Because _I'm_ still at the university grading these stupid term papers and I must have dozed off, because now it's after midnight, and I don't want you to be home, when I could have been there spending time with you, instead of being _here_." 

"Well, I _am_ home... and I've been waiting for you, but I dozed off, too. Now I'm dreading tomorrow, because Simon just laid down the law about my backlogged paperwork." 

"Bummer. What can I do?" 

"Besides take on more paperwork in the midst of exams and term papers? Nothing." 

"I'm almost at a point where I can stop. Did you bring any home? We can take a crack at it tonight." 

"Nope. And don't worry about it. I'll handle it. Just come home. And be careful." 

"Okay. See you. Love you." 

"You too, Chief." 

They both hung up the phone thinking that a quick nap couldn't hurt. 

Blair ended up sleeping hunched over his desk. Jim ended up sleeping cramped up on the couch. And both woke up to a day filled with paperwork. One irritable anthropologist plus one grumpy cop equals one unhappy couple. 

* * *

Jim dragged himself into his apartment, his lover dragging in right behind him. It had been a long day. A long _week_. Very long. Their minds and bodies were exhausted, and their spirits weren't too far behind. 

A hot, _hot_ shower, a quick dinner, and a cold beer or two were the only things on the minds of the two men as they dropped onto the couch, trying to build up enough energy to take care of any one of the three. In the meantime, there was one more thing that they could do... _needed_ to do... and almost as one, they reached for each other, settling in close together. 

"Man, I'm glad _this_ day is over." 

"Mmmmhmmm" Jim rubbed lazy circles on Blair's back. No matter what, it still made all the difference in the world to know that he could come home to this. 

"That feels good." 

"Come on, Chief. Shower, then bed." 

"No dinner?" Blair grinned. 

Jim grinned back. "Oh, there'll be dinner... _and_ dessert." 

"Oh man, I am _so_ there." He rose up already unbuttoning his shirt. 

By the time they reached the bathroom, both men were naked. 

Jim didn't bother to pick up anything, not one shirt, shoe or sock. He didn't expend any energy on anything other than paying loving attention to his partner. So, as he knelt under the warm mist of the shower, his senses were concentrated on the lusty sounds Blair was making, the feel of Blair's cock filling his mouth, the bittersweet taste of Blair as he climaxed... 

...and he missed the phone ringing in the living room... and Simon's voice as he left a message. 

But he didn't miss the annoying blinking red light when they emerged from the steam heat. 

"Damn, damn, damn." 

"What now? I said you'd get your turn once we got upstairs." 

Shaking his head, Jim just pointed. Blair looked. 

"Damn, damn, damn." 

"I already said that." 

"Well, it bears repeating." 

Jim, still naked, started picking up the clothes they had dropped earlier, ignoring the machine. 

Blair, still naked, walked over to the phone. "Might as well listen, Jim. It could be important. It might not even be Simon, you know." 

"Blair, if you love me, if you love me at all... please, don't touch that phone." 

"Jim, it'll just drive you crazy. And we can't have that." He smirked. "That's _my_ job." He pressed the button. 

"Jim. Simon. I was going over the case files that you left here, and I talked to the Assistant DA assigned to the Fields and Thompson cases, and everything looks fine. Judge Peterson got sick and his cases have to be reassigned, so you'll be notified when those two cases are put back on the docket. In the meantime, you have leave saved up, feel free to use it. I know the kid has a holiday break coming up. Let me know. Oh, and there's a poker game at my house tomorrow night. You know the deal - bring money to lose. And tell Sandburg, that if he's in, to take it easy on us civil servants, and not try to get _all_ of his tax money back in one night. Have a good one, Jim. Nice job this week." 

Jim grinned. 

Blair grinned wider. "So... taking some time off?" 

Jim nodded. 

"Going to the poker game?" 

Jim shook his head. 

"No? It's my chance to double my tax refund, man." 

Jim advanced. 

"All it takes is one good hand, you know." 

"Oh, I see _two_ good hands in your future, Chief." He dropped the bundle of clothes to the floor. 

One hand grabbed a cheek of Blair's ass, palming the firm flesh, fingertips buried in the damp cleft. The other cupped his lover's balls, squeezing gently, as skillful fingers teased the sensitive skin behind them. 

"Oh yeah, Jim. I like your game _much_ better. I'm in." 

Lowering them onto the pile of rumpled clothing, Jim replied, "No, you're not _in_ yet, Chief." He spread his legs to straddle Blair's body, and moved his hips in a slow grind. "But, you will be soon. _Real_ soon." 

**THE END**


End file.
